


【RK800/RK800-60】Shot gun

by saltedwhale



Series: 仿生人会做电子梦吗 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: ＃个别器官名称预警＃RK800-51简称51，同理60简称60





	【RK800/RK800-60】Shot gun

20.1 Shot gun【接20.0审讯之后的】  
  60看着51，他把右手伸进51的外套里放到了他的后腰上，他感到51绷直的背，他扯着嘴角笑了一下，突然抓住51后腰的配枪拔了出来指到了自己额角的LED上，同时用自己的枪顶住51额头阻止了他起身的动作：“为了到需要的那天，你坚不可摧。”  
  51盯着60指着他脑门儿枪缓慢抬起手握住枪管，他看向60的眼睛继续缓慢地将枪口从他头顶移开，60又笑了一下挽了个枪花把他自己的枪收了，51的那他他则直接松手扔进他怀里，然后他坐回了自己的座位用力抓着座椅扶手一言不发。  
  僵硬的气氛持续到51编写完审讯报告，也正好到了下班的时间。51关上办公桌的电脑拎起他放在椅背上的外套起身，60看了他一眼滑开了椅子跟上他一起往出走，他和51以相同的动作穿上外套，只是他没有拉上拉链，带着雪花的风从敞开的前襟灌入，将他背后的衣料吹鼓。  
  “康纳，你应该把衣服系好。”  
  51回过头看着还在闹脾气的60，后者含糊地应了一声没有动作，51微叹口气停下脚步回身拉住他领子整了整他的衣服帮他把拉链拉好。  
  “…你应该先解决你的问题。”  
  60任由他整理还是不死心，51看了他一眼答道：“我没什么问题。”  
  “不，你太执着了，那会害了你。”  
  “你不也一样？”  
  51松了手看着语塞的60，他拉起他的手垂下眼睛吻了他的手指：“或许你应该想不会有那一天到来。”  
  “…就像我拿枪指着汉克的那天？”  
  51抬眼瞅着他没回他话，60看出来他是真的开始不高兴了反而乐了，他抓住51的手拉着他上了正好停下的车：“你从一开始就打算好了吧，包括我，包括900，你在看到我们的时候已经有了打算对吧？别否认，我也是RK800，我知道你的思维方式。”  
  “好吧康纳，你已经知道了，现在呢？”51整了整自己的领子靠在椅背上，不堵车的话他们不到半个小时就能到家，这段时间足够60问一轮他想问的问题了。  
  “…我只是对于你干涉87的生活感到不满。我在吃醋康纳，你都没有这么上心地干涉过我。”60在某些时候坦诚得让51咂舌，有些过于直白的话他是说不出来的，但60可以。  
  51转过头看着60凑得极近的脸，他偏了偏头做出即将和他接吻的动作，又在真的吻上前停住了：“你是希望我干涉，还是希望我——插入？”  
  “你说呢？”60扯着他的领子抹去了最后一点空隙，他们在车上吻得投入，甚至把手伸进了对方的衣服，就像一对人类的情侣一样，在情动时迫不及待。  
  “你确定要在车上？”51在解开60的皮带扣时停顿了一下，获得60带着急躁和不满的吻：“别废话。”  
  他们又吻在一起，51毫不介意60直接爬到他身上，他一手扶着他腰一手抚摸他勃起的仿生阴茎，性爱模块在他们的机体中自动运行，使他们的躯体更加适合这项行为。  
  车上的时间不够他们直接来一发，他们只能暂时用手抚慰对方——某些时候路况太通常也不是什么好事。  
  “…或许我应该当时直接朝你开一枪，没有汉克，没有革命成功。”60靠在51身上把胯部他手里送，他的机体温度比平时升高了一些，加上后座空间狭小，呼出来的热气直喷在51脖子上让他偏了偏头。  
  “也没有我？”  
  51说着把手从他身上收回，又整了整自己衣服，最后交叠安放在自己腹部。这个举动当然让60不满，他还在兴头上，这实在有点儿打击人状态了  
  “对，没有你，也没有我，没有任何人。”  
  60收到系统提示直起身盯着斜躺在后座的51，他抬起手对着51额头比了个射击的姿势：“嗙——你还有十分钟，警官。你选择生，还是死？”  
  “我选择你，警官。”51拉下他亲吻他额角闪烁的LED，顺着他脸颊轮廓吻到仿喉结组件，他停了下来隔着衣服在60的乳头上搓了两下，然后继续往下抚摸他的阴茎。  
  “为什么不——嗯——”60的话没能说完，51的手指在他后穴上转了一圈直接塞了两根进去。  
  51的手指撑开他体内变得柔软湿润的组件，那个地方记忆了以往的使用，自动缠上来裹住51进出的手指，60深吸一口气挪了挪膝盖在51身上把腿分得更开，前后同时被照顾使他在舒服的同时渴望更多，他不满足地眯着眼蹭着51脸颊，在寻到51的嘴唇后毫不犹豫地和他接吻。  
  “警官你要记得我们还在车上，只有不到十分钟…”51在接吻的间隙呢喃，他不准备正式插入，即使他的阴茎已经被60玩弄得蓄势待发，但他可以忍耐，就看60能否撑得住。  
  51增加了一根手指，他快速抽插60潮湿的腔体，液体顺着他的指缝流到手上，蹭湿了60的腿根。  
  “那我建议你最好快些——呃嗯——”60仰起头，腔体内因性爱模块被激活的另一组件被51用力蹭过，快感信号大量涌入他的处理器，思维模块被系统自发置入后台。51继续刚才的举动，敏感区被不断刺激，60抓着他的肩膀说不出话，腿根隐隐发抖，阴茎也渗出液体。  
  “还有一个街区，警官。”51凑近亲吻他的耳尖，含住他泛红的耳垂舔过那上面模拟出来的软骨的轮廓，然后加重了手上的动作，使水声在后车厢里清晰可闻。  
  “你废话、太多了…”60突然偏过头咬住51的脖颈，在他的皮肤层留下牙印。  
  “10，9，8，7，6…”51在60耳边倒数，他们马上要到家了，51突然加快手上的动作，60被激得弓起了背闷哼起来。  
  “4，3，2，1——”  
  “唔——！”  
  60在51的倒数结束时射了出来，车也正好停在了他们的公寓楼前，51抽了手帮肢体有些僵硬的60整理好衣服顺便向计价器付款，60眯着眼任由他给自己整理衣裤，然后急切地拉着他下车跑进了楼里的电梯间。  
  60还没满足，他的性爱模块还在运行，他需要更多的刺激，他相信51也是。他按着51在电梯里接吻，两人一路吻到进了家门，然后在地摊上滚作一团。  
  “警官，不去床上吗？”  
  51躺在地上张开手臂一副不准备动的样子，60眯起眼盯着他，缓慢摸向51遮在外套里还没整好的裤腰：“你等得及吗？”  
  51偏了偏头从60的眼睛一路看向他的胯部，然后忽然翻身把60按到了床上，后者由于性爱组件的置顶还没能反应过来。  
  “我觉得你会比较急，不过别担心，我一直在。”51说着话解开60和自己的裤子把还在勃起状态的阴茎塞进了60湿润的后穴，60哼哼了两声停止了挣扎侧头趴着接受51完全没给他准备时间的抽插。  
  51松开手顺便帮他把外套脱了下来，他不喜欢在做爱的时候穿得过多吗，那会影响情趣，也会影响机体散热 ，尽管他不太在意这一点。  
  60的衣服被他脱得只剩下衬衫，他刚射过的液体还沾在小腹上，还有一些在51衣服上，在刚才51已经借着这个调侃过了，为此他的获得了一枚新的牙印，在脖子的另一边。  
  “这么有精神，还是说你需要一些别的东西？”51偏了偏头顺着他后颈一路捋到股缝，然后在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
  “？！”60下意识缩了一下，这使他的内腔收得更紧，同时也让51给了他几个深顶做回应。  
  “你好像并不讨厌这个？”51俯身亲吻他的后颈，又跟着拍了一下，在听到60的闷哼后两手抓着他屁股揉捏，股缝被他的动作掰开露出含着阴茎的穴口，液体在他们动作间溢出来沾在皮肤层上，水声也比之前在车里更大了。  
  “你喜欢这个，你喜欢不确定因素，它会让你比之前更湿润。”  
  51陈述他的发现，60扭过头用接吻阻止他继续往下说，他承认这个事实，也排斥承认它。  
  后入使得接吻变得不那么轻松，60在这个吻结束后选择了躺回正面，他靠在床头张着腿低头看着51凑近他，穴口再度被撑开，51进得缓慢，60能感到他的细节，即使他知道他们没有区别。  
  “…你不想要吗康纳？”  
  60在51完全进入时突然开口，51顿了顿耳朵有些泛红：“…是的康纳，我想。但我认为我们应该先解决这个？”51握住60还在冒出液体的阴茎，他这次还没有射过，他还需要更多快感，不单单是那几巴掌就能解决的。  
  “或许我们可以、这样…”60低声哼着接受51慢速但深入的动作，他抓起51撑在床上的一只手褪下皮肤层和他进行交互，他把自己躯体的感受数据完全传了过去，同时读取着51传递过来的部分。  
  双重的快感让他们俩都一个激灵，51忍不住加大了抽插的幅度抵着60额头一起低喘起来享受数据交互带给他们的更多刺激。60抬着眼看着51本想说什么，话到嘴边被51的顶动弄成了走调的哼声，偶尔露出的这幅模样让51更加放心地把行动交给了性爱模块——那会让他们更舒服，配合数据也让他们的声音更大了些。  
  最先没能绷住的是60，他在高潮的时候收紧了后穴，同时夹得51也射了出来，两个人不顾身上还带着黏糊的液体趴到了一起，亲吻对方的嘴唇同时给了互相一个拥抱。  
  “接下来是不是该解决你的问题了警官？”60翻了个身把51按到底下，51只是笑笑没有拒绝，这是他们经常会做的事，虽然不是每次。  
  “好的长官，不过我想告诉你一件事。”  
  51在被60分开腿的时候亲吻他的下巴，60疑惑回问：“什么？”  
  他偏了偏头转而亲吻60的耳朵，就像他在车上那样用舌头慢慢舔过：“…你不会想杀死我，因为我爱你，就像你爱我一样。”  
   
-


End file.
